Qui a planqué le canard WC
by Calamithy
Summary: Aujourd'hui uploadé : "L'homme qui murmurait..." Duo... ne se remet pas de sa nuit d'amour avec Heero... trop intense. Trop d'émotions...
1. Default Chapter

Coucou

J'ai changé le moment où se passe la fic, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème entre leur âge et les activités auxquelles ces jeunes s'adonnent. (ils sont devenus assassins à pas d'âge T-T. Ms ceux qui lisent ne sont pas de papier ;-) )

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing appartient à ses auteurs, sinon je ne me casserais pas le popotin à gagner ma croûte T-T.

**Genre** : **Parodie des clichés habituels sur les G-Boys**, PWP de chez PWP avec une once de romance et beaucoup d'émotions. On est 1 an après l'opération météore. Mads vivants et donnant des missions.

**Rating** : R - le pseudo lemon n'est pas vraiment explicite même s'il est chaud (pour le popotin de qq1 ! )

**Couple** : futur 1x2 et 3x4, Wu FeixCanard WC, RélénaxMiroir-de-poche, Zechsx?, DorothyxSesSourcils… ;-)

**Guest star** : pas « des » (T-T ), « 1 »: c'est Hyoga de Saint Seiya. Pis j'interviendrai de tps en tps ;-)

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Avertissement** : **Parodie de lemon de chez parodie** dc humour limite trashi et G-Boys/Réléna « bashing » parce que sur le coup ils passent vraiment tous pour des nanards, mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! **Ne faîtes PAS ce qu'ils font.**

(…) aparté et entre deux barres : dialogue rapide entre perso(s) et moi

deux barres : temps qui passe et changement de pièces

**Dédicace** : à **Zorca** et **Lilith** deux vénérables et véritables fiqueuses, mais avant tout des coupines que j'aime très fort. Vive nos délires !

Pitit mot : j'ai conservé les 11 reviews que vs m'avez envoyé (mici ! je crois avoir répondu à tt le monde sinon dîtes-le !). Je ne vais pas les reposter.

* * *

**Qui a planqué le canard WC ?**

_Tu as volé as volé as volé as volé as volé as volé le canard_

_Tu as volé as volé as volé le canard aux WC_

**Hyoga** : tu as tenté de voler une partie de mon armure ! Tu vas le regretter !

se concentre très fort se met sur un pied et bat des ailes

Au loin on entend le bruit des cygnes qui s'envolent comme dans Saint Seiya

**- Paaaaaaaaaaaar le tonnerre de l'aubeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Heero** -sort son flingue et quel flingue… -

**Duo** -sort sa faux-

**Trowa** -sort ses bretelles et son accordéon-

**Quatre** -sort son sourire parce qu'il est faible voyons-

**Wu Fei** -sort son katana et son discours à 2 balles-

**Zechs** -sort son masque di faire et non Jamel D. tu ne peux pas porter plainte-

**Réléna** -sort de sa limousine-

**Dorothy** -sort ses sourcils-

**Mithy** –dépitée- personne ne t'as rien volé Hyoga ce que t'as sur la tête ça ressemble à un coin-coin, ça a tout d'un coin-coin mais ce n'est pas un coin-coin. C'est un cygne.

**Hyoga** - innocence ou stupidité powa - : mais je t'assure que c'est le même !

**Heero** -n'en peut plus ya trop de blabla, donc shoote Hyoga-

**Hyoga **: ah je meure -tombe au ralenti et en musique en pensant à sa mère tuduluuluuluuluu-

**Heero** –soulagé- : il ne va pas nous voler la vedette quand même maintenant commence ton histoire Mithy

**Mithy** : gloups ?

**Heero** : ou omae o korosu

**Mithy** -sueur aux tempes- : ok j'y vais!

Et voici où notre histoire commence…

* * *

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Salon du manoir de Quatre, Luxembourg, La Terre. 31.10.AC 196 14H00**

- Heero et Duo sont sur un bateau.

Duo tombe à l'eau.

Qui reste sur le bateau ?

Personne parce que j'ai plus UNE THUNE YA PLUS DE BATEAU… non pourquoi le monde est-il aussi cruel…

Quatre venait d'éclater en sanglots hystériques devant ses amis. A force de s'occuper de la logistique de toutes les missions des G-Boys, une quantité non négligeable de fonds en provenance de la Winner Inc avait été écoulée. Et comment dire… entre les planques, les réparations de Gundam, le personnel à payer et leur train de vie - parce que quand on est Quatre Winner on ne bouffe pas, on se sustente et on s'endort dans des draps de soie…. - l'addition ne pouvait être que salée.

Plus de $ 2 000 000 000 000… Toutes ces dépenses sans aucune justification – allez dire aux actionnaires que l'argent de leur compagnie servait à financer des actes terroristes – ont attiré l'attention des meilleurs amis des chefs d'entreprise : le fisc.

Résultat, contrôle fiscal pour Quatre, possibilité de redressement… et compte bloqué pour moins attirer l'attention sur ses activités…

L'enfer en somme…

- Je suis pauvre… si pauvre… Oh Allah pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je condamné à cette traversée du désert… à aller manger un grec au lieu du caviar que j'aime tant… bouhou…

Duo vint immédiatement prendre son ami dans ses bras. Le Shinigami se remettait à peine de cette terrible nouvelle. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de la rue, une fois que l'on avait goûté à des mets raffinés on avait du mal à revenir au steak frites… et au paillasson pour oreiller. Mais bon il était Duo voyons. Il allait faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux :

Il allait rire bêtement et faire le baka.

Et accessoirement consoler le petit Quatre :

- Mais Quatre voyons… ce n'est que temporaire…

Quatre poussa Duo et recula d'un pas avant de répondre :

- Temporaire Duo ? Je t'en mettrais du temporaire, moi ! C'est toi qui bouffe le plus espèce de pique-assiette !

- Quatre… Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Ah parce que tu parles maintenant Trowa ? Monsieur je suis silencieux mais je ne porte jamais de polyester et je me plains quand je n'ai pas mes tournedos une fois par semaine au dîner ? Tu m'as déjà invité chez toi espèce d'ingrat ? T'as déjà dépensé un radis pour moi ? Non ! Alors fais ce que tu fais le mieux et boucle-la ! Et laisse-moi dans la misère… Oh je suis si pauvre…

- Mais Quatre… Je n'ai pas de chez moi voyons…

- Ah ouais ? Et chez Catherine alors c'est quoi ? Ok une roulotte c'est pas un 4 étoiles mais c'est quand même chez toi ! Et t'y as invité cet homme !

Quatre venait de tendre son index tremblant vers Heero, les yeux plein de hargne.

Tous les cinq étaient dans le salon et regardaient la deux centième rediffusion de l'intégrale de Saint Seiya en français pour faire plaisir à Trowa, s'émerveillant des nombreux changements de voix de Shun et Mü… Ils venaient juste de rentrer de mission – sauf Quatre qui avait tout coordonné de sa résidence du Luxembourg car il avait une réunion - et ils étaient exténués. Tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… si le pilote 04 n'avait pas reçu un coup de fil… et si au même moment l'électricité n'avait pas été coupée, empêchant Hyoga de mourir en paix.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça leur arrive à eux et maintenant…

* * *

(**Heero** : parce que t'as décidé de nous faire chier 

**Mithy** : non ça c'est pour plus tard)

* * *

Heero n'était pas homme à trembler devant un doigt tendu, encore moins devant un regard trouble. Même s'il avait l'impression de revoir Quatre sous l'influence du système zéro… . 

Non il n'allait pas trembler.

Il avait l'habitude après tout.

Alors il répondit par la manière la plus heeroesque qui soit :

Il se leva du canapé

Croisa le bras sur sa poitrine…

Et lança son regard qui tue à Quatre

Un ange passa…

* * *

(**Quatre** : pourquoi moi... Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un lancer de poulet plutôt ? 

**Mithy** : t'inquiètes Quatre, un ange passe c'est une expression… calme-toi…)

* * *

Que disions-nous ? Ah oui… 

Un ange passa…

Puis on entendit un gloussement

Puis deux

Puis quatre…

Les G-Boys dirent en chœur :

- Mouarf ! Arf arf arf ! Ton regard il n'impressionne plus personne Heero mais merci, merci pour ce moment de franche rigolade…

Heero rangea son regard dans son spandex, mais il réussit tout de même à détendre l'atmosphère.

Wu Fei, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait absolument rien dit murmura :

- C'est pas tout ça mais comment je vais faire pour polir mon katana si je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Et j'ai plus d'élastiques pour mes beaux cheveux…

- Et je n'ai plus de spandex à me mettre…

- Et je n'ai plus de bretelles pour mon pantalon…

Quatre et Duo répondirent l'air de rien, à l'intention de personne en particulier, tout en regardant fixement Trowa et Heero :

- Ca ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas un problème.

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent essayant de comprendre pourquoi d'un seul coup une goutte de sueur glissait de leurs tempes respectives. Puis ils secouèrent la tête : il y avait plus important à faire.

Quatre reprit la parole :

- Il faut absolument que l'on trouve une solution !

- Et si tu vendais une de tes propriétés, Q ? On aurait plus d'argent hein ?

Quatre regarda Duo comme s'il venait de la quatrième dimension…

* * *

(**Quatre** : comme d'habitude quoi. 

**Mithy** : Duo n'est pas bête Quatre. Il fait juste semblant… j'avoue parfois il est plus vrai que nature.)

* * *

… et répondit :

- Les propriétés sont celles de l'entreprise ! Si je les avais déclarées je ne verrais même pas le bout des impôts à payer sombre crétin. Pourquoi tu ne vendrais pas un truc à toi pour changer ? Pourquoi vous ne me payez pas tous un loyer au lieu d'attendre que je trouve une solution pour vous loger et vous nourrir ! Yen à marre !!! C'est pas la casbah ici !

- Non mais Q t'es bien sûr que c'est moi le baka ? Il est où le salaire qu'on touche? Tu l'as rêvé la paye ? Tu crois qu'on a un vrai boulot ?

- Maxwell a raison Winner. Nous travaillons pour que justice soit faite…

- Ouais Wufinou en un mot on travaille pour la gloire quoi. Shinigami lives mon cul… Shini pas de thune…

- Ok je veux bien que Spandex Boy, Baka Boy et Justice Boy ne touchent rien. Mais toi Trowa t'es un clown, les représentations se payent alors DONNE MOI DES SOUS !!!!!

Quatre s'était approché de Trowa, le secouant comme un prunier et hurlant tellement fort qu'il réussit à soulever sa lourde mèche châtain. L'espace d'un moment des yeux turquoises se perdirent dans un lagon émeraude.

* * *

(**Duo** : c'est pas bleu un lagon ? 

**Mithy** : TA GUEULE ya une séquence émotion là !)

* * *

Trowa fixa Quatre du regard. Puis le clown devint légèrement ros

Puis rose…

Rouge…

Ecarlate

Un grand moment de silence…

Puis n'y tenant plus Trowa rompit le contact visuel, tourna la tête…

Et reprit un souffle qu'il avait bien conscience d'avoir perdu.

Quatre se sentait bien, tellement bien… Trowa avait rougi !! Il avait eu une réaction envers lui, enfin ! Son pauvre amour – qui ne savait pas encore qu'il était son amour - n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux… et il venait de l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri…

C'était pas bien ça !

Alors Quatre, délicatement, desserra la prise qu'il avait sur le pauvre col roulé en cachemire vert bouteille de Trowa.

Le jeune prince du désert posa ses doigts sur le menton du pilote de Heavyarms et tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

Les yeux de Trowa semblèrent perdus et brillaient de larmes contenues…

Un instant d'éternité puis le clown triste prit la parole :

- Quatre…

- Oui Trowa…

- Que… qu'as-tu mangé ce midi ?

- Un couscous maison avec beaucoup de harissa, mon dernier petit déjeuner… pourquoi ?

- Dis… ton compte est bloqué mais tu peux investir dans du dentifrice ?

- Euh non… je sais qu'il n'en reste plus et vu que c'est moi qui paye Rachid il ne risque pas d'en acheter pourquoi ?

Trowa fouilla la poche de son jean et dit :

- Alors prends un chewing-gum Quatre. Fais-moi confiance tu en as besoin…

- Attends une minute Barton. Tu veux dire que je pue de la gueule ?

- Oui little one…

- Alors tout à l'heure… quand tu as rougi…

- Je faisais de l'apnée…

Les autres pilotes assistèrent bouche bée à la scène… Puis ils firent ce que tous mecs dignes de ce nom feraient à ce moment là.

1) Ils soufflèrent sur leurs mains et inhalèrent pour vérifier leurs haleines respectives

2) Après vérification ils n'éclatèrent pas de rire comme prévu, leur haleine jugée proche de celle des Mads.

Entre temps Quatre relâcha Trowa, ayant accepté le chewing-gum de ce dernier. Puis il recula de quelques pas, attendit que son haleine s'imprègne de la chlorophylle avant de parler :

- Que vais-je faire… que vais-je devenir…

- Winner… ce que tu disais tout à l'heure n'était pas idiot.

- Que veux-tu dire Wu Fei ?

- On pourrait te payer un loyer… et on pourrait demander aux Mads que nos missions soient rémunérées.. et pas seulement en attendant que le contrôle fiscal se fasse.

- Hn. J me dirait que gagner de l'argent ne fait pas partie de ma mission.

- S me dirait que s'il m'en donne je risque de l'arnaquer car il y a 10 chances sur 2 que j'oublie qu'il me l'a donné.

- G me dirait tout simplement d'aller me faire voir. Super idée Wuffinou, merci !

- Je suis sûr que maître O accepterait. Après tout, tout travail mérite salaire… et maître O est empreint de justice et de sérénité.

- Bonne idée Wu Fei… ce.. ça nous dépannera un peu si t'y arrives…

- Hmph je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour moi. Et puis, il n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours toi, Winner, qui pourvoie à tout.

- Merci Wu Fei…

- Ne me remercie pas Winner. A la base ce n'est même pas juste que tu aies tout alors que d'autres n'ont que leur… sens de la justice. Le fait que tu sois dans cette situation est peut-être une épreuve divine…

- Oui c'est ça Wu Fei. Appelle O de ton portable – le forfait est payé d'avance - qu'on puisse savoir si on peut avoir de l'argent pour dîner…

Wu Fei composa le numéro, arborant un air victorieux. Après tout il était le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus juste. Le fait que maître O lui donne un salaire lui permettra d'avoir un ascendant sur les autres pilotes, en particulier sur le soldat si parfait en tout.

Il mit le téléphone en haut-parleur,

entendit une première sonnerie

Puis une deuxième

Puis…

- Allo ?

- Bonjour maître.

- 05 ? Pourquoi me contactes-tu ? Un problème avec la dernière mission ?

- Non maître aucun, tout s'est déroulé parfaitement.

- Bien, je le lirai sur le rapport que tu ne manqueras pas de me faire parvenir incessamment sous peu.

- Oui maître. Mais je n'appelais pas pour cette raison.

- Viens en au fait 05, j'étais en pleine… méditation.

- Bien maître. Pensez-vous que je fasse du bon travail ?

- Il est 1h00 du matin ici 05, tu ne m'as pas appelé parce que tu as une perte de confiance en toi, j'espère ? Parce que je vais être clair : nous sommes tous remplaçables. Toi le premier.

- … Je le sais maître, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Oui jusqu'à présent tu as fait du bon travail 05.

- Bien. Vous m'avez appris à appliquer les principes et les préceptes d'une justice pour les hommes maître O.

- … Oui 05.

- Je viens à vous pour demander la réparation d'une injustice. On dit que tout travail mérite salaire. Comme selon vous je fais du « bon travail » j'estime mériter justement d'être payé. Je ne l'ai jamais été jusqu'à présent, sûrement une erreur.

- Et justement tu ne le seras jamais.

- Pou… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es terroriste, pas mercenaire comme l'a été 03. Et terroriste ce n'est pas un travail. Donc tu ne mérites aucun salaire. C'est déjà un honneur pour toi que de piloter une machine qu'un scientifique de renom a construit. D'autre part tu parles de la justice des hommes et tu n'es pas encore un homme.

- … gloups

- Alors n'en demande pas trop. Je pense que tu es fatigué 05, jamais tu ne m'aurais dit une telle absurdité sinon. Tu as besoin de repos.

- …

- Tes partenaires aussi en ont besoin.

* * *

**(Duo** –waooh mode- : TES partenaires ? Waouh Wufifi t'es une sex machine ! 

**Mithy** - traou mad - : Non pas vraiment

**Wu Fei** : T'en sais rien Onna

**Mithy** : 'Paraît que t'es même pas un homme donc je te vois mal prendre ton pied…)

* * *

- Nous en avions discuté avec les autres. Vous avez 2 jours de quartier libre à compter d'aujourd'hui. Préviens le reste de l'équipe. 

- …

- Autre chose 05 ?

- Non maître O.

- Dans ce cas écris ton rapport et laisse-moi trouver le repos que je mérite.

- Je croyais que vous méditiez…

- Oui c'est ça je méditais. O terminé.

- Bien maître. 05 terminé.

Et Wu Fei raccrocha la rage au ventre…

Il y a cru à sa justice

Et il s'est fait avoir…

Encore.

Les autres G-Boys rirent aux éclats – même Trowa – et le dragon solitaire marmonna quelque chose concernant l'injustice dans le monde…

Duo ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de Justice Boy. Il s'exclama, imitant un accent chinois plus que prononcé :

- Quelle justice Feifei ? Il n'y a pas de justice pour toi ! Parce que t'es pas un homme d'après O! Et si t'es pas un homme… c'est que t'es une onna !

Wu Fei sortit son katana de dieu savait où et le mit sous la gorge de Duo… puis il fit descendre la pointe effilée lentement sur son col de prêtre… entre ses pectoraux. La tunique s'ouvrit sous le passage de la lame, révélant par-la même une peau d'albâtre…

* * *

(**Duo** -plein d'espoir- : est-ce qu'on insère une musique de film porno l ? 

**Mithy** –catégorique- : non c'est un 1x2 pas 5x2

**Duo** -yeux comme des diamants- : si c'est un 5x2 j'aurais 10 fois plus de sexe ?

**Heero** -sort son flingue, stoïque- : si c'est un 5x2 Duo tu auras 10 fois plus de trous de balles

**Duo** –ôO- : ?????

**Heero** -secoue la tête- IMPACTS de balles, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec mes émotions.

**Duo** – vert - : ni avec les mots.

**Mithy** - lève les yeux au ciel - : baka !)

* * *

Où en étions-nous déjà? 

Ah oui…

Il fit descendre la pointe effilée lentement sur son col de prêtre… entre ses pectoraux. La tunique s'ouvrit sous le passage de la lame, révélant par-la même une peau d'albâtre… et…

- Maxwell ton boxer est troué.

- J'avais l'intention d'en acheter des neufs avant qu'on apprenne qu'on était à la dèche.

- C'est un véritable déshonneur…

- Oh ça va hein l'onna qui se découvre ? C'est sûr mes bijoux de famille ne sont pas dans le plus bel écrin mais ça donne l'illusion que j'en ai tellement, tellement dans le slip… Un simple bout de tissus ne peut pas retenir la virilité du Shinigami !!! Donc ça perce !

- Il est sûr que ton cerveau n'a pas besoin d'être recouvert Maxwell. Ton intelligence ne perce nulle part.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux Wufifi. T'es jaloux parce que t'y as pas pensé avant. Et puis de toute façon personne ne veut connaître ce que tu as dans le slip. Tu n'as personne à impressionner parce que tout le monde s'en fout.

Les autres pilotes suivaient l'échange avec un intérêt pervers. La lame de Wu Fei se trouvait au niveau des parties génitales de Duo… tous se demandaient si le dragon solitaire allait émasculer, réduire la virilité du Shinigami à des knackis ball.

Knackis ball : c'est bon d'avoir les boules.

Mauvaise idée de penser à des knackis, ils avaient faim… et pour le moment n'avaient rien à manger.

Wu Fei avait les narines qui frémissaient et les lèvres qui tremblaient de rage. S'énerver serait donner raison à ce baka d'américain. Alors il dit avec froideur et calme :

- Tout le monde se moque de ce que tu as dans le slip. C'est ta bêtise qui est impressionnante.

Duo plongea ses yeux violets dans l'encre du regard chinois. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis Duo répondit, s'éloignant de la lame avec prudence :

- Tu es le premier à accorder une importance capitale à ce que j'ai dans mon boxer. C'est toi qui l'as remarqué après tout. C'est encore toi qui as dit que c'était un déshonneur… en fait tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de me couper mes atouts naturels pour les greffer sur toi. Pour que tu sois enfin un homme…

Wu Fei arma son katana et allait se lancer sur Duo quand Heero le retint d'une seule main :

- En voilà assez ! Lâche-moi Yuy, que j'en fasse le nouveau Farinelli !

- Couper les attributs de 02 ne règlera pas notre problème.

- Oui Heero a raison… nous avons 2 jours de quartier libre et pas un rond… les bijoux de familles de Duo ne sont pas des vrais bijoux hélas…

- Hey Q ? Ils sont inestimables !!!

- Ah oui ? On peut couper pour voir ? Yuy ne me serre pas autant tu m'étouffes.

- Hn. Peut être que je devrais serrer plus alors.

Quatre regarda alors Trowa et dit :

- Trowa… t'es le seul à avoir un vrai boulot ici… je t'en prie…

- Je ne recevrais ma paye que la semaine prochaine Quatre… et celle-ci pourvoit aux besoins de Catherine. Elle me donne un peu d'argent de poche… de temps en temps…

- De l'argent de poche Tro ? Elle est généreuse ta grande sœur !

- Oh toi la ferme tu ne gagnes pas ta vie alors ne la ramène pas !

- Alors c'est sans issue… on va mourir de faim…

- Et si tu vendais…

- Putain t'es sourd ou quoi Duo, RIEN N' EST A MOI ! RIEN !!!!

- Calme-toi little one, calme-toi…

- Oh Trowa…

Attention séquence émotion :

Quatre se mit à courir au ralenti vers Trowa et tous deux tournèrent la tête à la dernière minute dans des directions opposées au cas où le chewing-gum du petit prince ne ferait plus effet. Trowa referma ses bras autour de Quatre qui se mit à pleurer tout son saoul… tout en palpant les pectoraux à travers le pull $ 200.

Fin de la séquence émotion.

Wu Fei attendit de se dégager de Heero pour énoncer son idée…

C'était risqué.

Et c'était loin d'être stupide…

Il inspira un grand coup, pria Nataku et dit :

- Yuy… et si tu demandais à Réléna ?

- C'est vrai ça Hee-Chan ! Il n'a pas que des idées cons le cul-cul !

- C'est une idée Heero. Elle est riche et elle ferait n'importe quoi !

- … (c'est Trowa bien sûr)

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de balancer son meilleur regard meurtrier…

Qui ne fit aucun effet.

Alors il sortit son revolver de son spandex, ôta la sécurité et déclara :

- Je ne demanderai rien à Réléna et vous non plus. Sinon la faim sera le dernier de vos soucis.

- Mais Hee-chan c'est un cas de force majeure… et pourquoi t'es comme ça, t'as peur ?

- Si je lui rends un service en échange elle va me demander en mariage.

- Pour toutes les fois où tu lui as sauvé la vie? Elle te rend un service et elle demanderait ça ? Franchement Yuy ça m'étonnerait, tu t'accordes trop d'importance.

- Et puis c'est pas grave Hee-chan tu peux toujours la tuer !

- Allons Heero soyons sérieux de toutes façons elle t'as toujours trouvé.

- Et elle te retrouvera. Dis lui « la prochaine fois que tu me rejoins amène des croissants… » (Trowa)

- Des bigs macs… (notre ricain à la natte)

- Des nems… (devinez qui ?)

- Des kebabs (c'est… ?)

* * *

(**Heero** : Et pourquoi pas - claque des doigts et se dandine comme Donald Duck en chantant- : des pommes, des poires et… 

**Duo **: Tu veux ramener Sasha Diestel ? Tu kiffes les vieux fossiles maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas Tom Jones tant qu'on y est ?)

* * *

- On a deux jours de battements Heero… on ne va pas rester sans manger. A moins que tu ne hackes ? 

- Ah ouais Barton? On n'a plus d'électricité et je te signale que je suis en vacances ! Hacker c'est un job. Et puis vous savez tous le faire. Démerdez-vous.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de manger, je suis le soldat parfait voyons.

Manque de pot pour Heero, il sortait de mission et ne s'était donc pas nourri…

on entendit un grondement, comme un bruit de tonnerre…

Et c'était l'estomac de notre soldat parfait.

- Hn. J'appelle Réléna pour nous fournir à manger et c'est tout. Pas d'argent. Pas de draps de soie. Pas de fioritures. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui devoir plus que ça.

Les G-Boys regardèrent Heero avec de grands yeux et hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

- Je le fais pour le bien de futurs missions. Nous avons besoin de nourriture pour être opérationnels.

Les G-Boys hochèrent la tête vigoureusement puis dirent en chœur :

- On y croit tous très fort.

Quatre semblait avoir de plus en plus d'espoir à mesure que la figure de Heero se décomposait au téléphone. Elle était en chemin… et s'arrêterait à l'épicerie du coin faire « quelque courses pour un déjeuner romantique… » La lèvre inférieure du prince du désert se mit à trembler et des larmes naquirent à nouveau dans son regard turquoise.

* * *

(**Quatre** : je ne fais que chialer dans ta fic, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? 

Mithy : je ne sais pas… peut être parce que tu es blond aux yeux bleus… comme Hyoga)

* * *

Trowa sentit les sanglots naître dans la gorge du pilote de Sandrock. Inquiet, il lui demanda : 

- Qu'as-tu little one ? Au moment où tout sembles s'arranger tu pleures ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait ?

* * *

(**Quatre** -dansant attention kawaii et sexy mais paroles nazes- : je sais que je suis blond platine et que j'aime la tajine de légume. 

**Mithy **: Hein ?

**Quatre** : Laisse-moi kiffer la bouffe avec mon mec…

**Mithy** : T'as pas de mec Quatre et au passage… celui que tu kiffes vient textuellement de te traiter de con.

**Quatre** : Pas encore mon mec Mithy, pas encore… mais moi et mes larmes de crocodiles on a une idée)

* * *

Quatre répondit, contre les puissants pectoraux de Trowa : 

- HMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Duo éclata de rire avant de dire :

- Décolle ton nez et ta bouche des pecs chouchou, on n'entrave que dalle à ce que tu dis.

- Oui Duo tu as raison… Ah je respire mieux du coup. Je disais… avoir à manger… être nourris par Réléna c'est une tragédie.

- Oui Winner honte à nous. Nous sommes sauvés par une Onna.

- Aussitôt que nous ne serons plus en vacances nous volerons en attendant que je puisse toucher à nouveau à mon argent.

- Voler c'est mon rayon. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'habitude de le faire que j'aime le faire. Mais bon on n'a pas vraiment le choix hein ?

Duo s'interrompit et observa alors Quatre attentivement. L'américain plissa les yeux en voyant le profil sombre de son ami :

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Quat ?

- Quelle tête, Duo ?

- Je te connais Q il y a autre chose qui te tracasse hein ? Accouche.

- Tu as raison Duo… enfin je suppose que c'est bête et que vous allez encore penser que c'est stupide de ma part….

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Surtout ne me contredisez pas !

- Justement on ne le fait pas Winner.

_- Merci_ Wu Fei. Je vais tenter d'expliquer mes sentiments…

- …

- …

- …

- Vas-y Q, nous t'écoutons. (mets ses boules Quiès)

- Merci Duo. D'habitude en vacances je vous emmène en villa, je dépense des millions, je me dore au soleil sur une de mes îles privées, bref comme tout le monde quoi.

- Ouais comme tout le monde Q…

- Oui Winner comme tout le monde

- Hn (a raccroché le téléphone avec Réléna.)

- … (c'est qui vous savez)

Quatre poursuivit, imperturbable :

- Rester ici ne va faire qu'empirer mes problèmes, je vais penser encore et encore à ma pauvreté… je vais entrer dans un marasme et frôler la dépression…

- Tu veux dire que si tu n'es pas de bonne humeur tu vas nous la rejouer Système zéro Q ?

- Oh non little one pas ça…

- Je t'aurais bien tué Winner mais on aura besoin de toi pour les prochaines missions.

- Yuy, Yuy, Yuy, toujours aussi pragmatique hein ?

- Non Hee-Chan on ne tue pas Quatre ! J'ai une idée ! (ôte ses boules Quiès. A lu sur les lèvres jusqu'à présent)

- Nataku nous préserve…

- Ecoute au lieu de l'ouvrir Feifei : on va faire en sorte de faire comme si on était en vacances à la mer ! On va porter des chemises hawaïennes et utiliser le bon vieux système D ! On va faire comme si on était vraiment à la plage ! Et puis on n'a pas une thune pour mettre de l'essence dans nos bagnoles c'est pas comme si on avait le choix du lieu !

- Heu Duo… merci de m'avoir rappelé qu'on avait des chemises hawaïennes. On va pouvoir les vendre et acheter de la bouffe…

- T'aimes pas mon idée Q ? Tu verras ce sera amusant ! Ca te changera les idées et tu oublieras tes… tourments… Et ça nous épargnera de te tuer.

- Heu… _Duo_…

Haussement de sourcil de l'intéress :

- « Heu _Q_ » ? Les chemises hawaïennes ne t'appartiennent pas tu te rappelles ? RIEN NE T'APPARTIENS ! Elles sont à la boîte ! Tu ne peux pas les vendre. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne veut pas payer trop d'impôts sur le revenu ou sur les grandes fortunes et autres impôts fonciers.

- Je croyais que tu étais un baka Duo ?

- Je suis un baka Heero. Ton baka. Mais j'ai appris à voler depuis mon plus jeune âge. Toutes les techniques de vol. Du vol légal au vol illégal.

- Hn.

- La maison de Q-man sera notre terrain de jeu. On pourra même inviter Réléna à jouer avec nous…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- ou à être notre jouet

Le regard du Shinigami s'était fait joueur, magnétique donc… irrésistible. Tous acquiescèrent avant que Duo ne conclue :

- Allons nous changer : le jeu des vacances commence! Et Q tu verras que tout se passera bien…

- D'accord Duo… mais surtout à ce jeu on ne casse rien sinon on devra payer… et je m'arrangerais pour que TU paies puisque tu es la cause de ce jeu.

'  
Le ton du pilote s'était fait diabolique, rappelant dangereusement ce qu'il pouvait être s'il perdait le contrôle. 

Duo avala difficilement sa salive.

Ils ne joueraient pas à la balle au prisonnier alors.

Ni au foot.

Ni au volley.

Si Quatre se la jouait zéro système avant l'heure ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire.

Ils partirent donc dans leurs chambres respectives se changer.

Ils revinrent tous une demi heure plus tard – hey ce sont des mecs ! – aussi sexy que des balles de ping-pong :

Heero avait lâché le spandex et le débardeur vert pour mettre un autre spandex qui avait vachement l'air différent du précédent… mais il avait mis une chemise hawaïenne bleue avec de gros hibiscus immaculés qui curieusement portait des petites ailes blanches.. ainsi que ses initiales en lettres d'or. La chemisette était ouverte bien sûr sur des tablettes de chocolat…

Le tout était complété de tongs jaunes – il adorait le jaune ses ridicules baskets le prouvait.

Vous parlez d'un sens du style…

Ah l'argent des Winner servait véritablement aux missions…

Duo arborait un short en jean bleu clair ultra moulant et coupé aux bons endroits, et n'avait mis ni slip ni boxer histoire de ne pas se prendre la honte et le katana de Wu Fei…

Il préférerait et de loin se prendre l'épée d'un certain spandex boy.

Il portait des tongs noires ainsi qu'une chemise hawaïenne noire ouverte bien sûr… mais les hibiscus – bleu cobalts- améthystes avaient des tiges qui ressemblaient étrangement à des petites faux… ainsi que ses initiales en lettre d'or (décidément ). Il fallait dire qu'il avait designé sa tenue lui-même.

Comme quoi l'argent de Quatre était bien utile.

Il portait sur le nez des lunettes de soleil et avait à la main de l'huile solaire senteur vanille – une partie avait déjà été appliquée sur son corps. On voyait ses pectoraux luire doucement à travers la chemise entrouverte… si cette histoire se passait le soir on y aurait rien vu puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité.

Trowa, l'élégance et la simplicité mêmes, arborait un slip de bain vert jade avec ses initiales inscrites en lettres d'émeraudes. (comme par hasard lol)

Parce qu'il le valait bien.

Il portait une chemisette également verte - que l'on devinait hawaïenne - négligemment jetée sur une de ses épaules musclées. Son corps était mouillé de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et semblait harmonieusement bronzé… Il avait aux pieds des tongs d'un vert d'eau.

Classe.

Les cheveux du pilote 03 était plaqués en arrière, permettant de voir pour une fois deux magnifiques pierres précieuses. Elégant.

Chic.

Le charme à la française.

Son apparition avait fait naître une petite flaque de bave aux pieds d'un certain pilote 02…

* * *

(**Trowa** : Enfin t'es sympa avec moi… 

**Mithy** : Tiens tu parles toi ? )

* * *

- Ferme la bouche Duo, sauf si tu veux que Winner se la joue… 

- Ok, ok Heero… mais avoues qu'il est waouh…

- Si tu veux une crêpe je peux te la donner ou tu veux quand tu veux.

- Hee… Heero ?

- Alors laisse la pâtisserie de Quatre pour lui tout seul. Je sais qu'on est à la dèche mais je peux combler ta faim…

- … (mais n'en pense pas moins )

* * *

(**Duo** : Mithy je peux mettre la sic' maintenant ? 

**Mithy** : non Duo, toujours pas)

* * *

Où en étions-nous dans les descriptions ? 

Ah oui :

Attention cliché, qui a dit encore ? :

'  
Petit Quatre arborait un mini short tout rose avec ses initiales en lettres d'or et un bébé chameau. 

Il portait également une chemise hawaïenne rose avec des fleurs roses foncés sur un torse imberbe et musclé sans être exagéré. Il portait à ses petits pieds-pieds des tongs toutes roses qui sentaient la fraise.

Si Trowa était Ken, lui était Barbie.

Wu Fei enfin – Nataku le protège et nous protège parce qu'on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler – portait un bermuda rouge à la alerte à Malibu, un bob de plage rouge avec inscrit C W, une chemise hawaïenne blanche – il était en deuil voyons – avec des fleurs bleues, dont les tiges représentaient des dragons…

La chemise était ouverte sur des plaquettes de chocolat tellement blanches que Galak serait jaloux.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre le soleil…

Mais ce qui complétait cet accoutrement ridi euh tout à fait conventionnel était la bouée jaune canard qu'il arborait autour de sa taille, retenue par une de ses mains.

L'autre tenait un sceau et une pelle jaune pour enfants.

Il portait des tongs rouges.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, prenant conscience de la folie qui avait gagné leur scénariste… et qu'ils ne pouvaient strictement **RIEN **y faire.

Inopinément – ne pas oublier que c'est du vrai nawak – Réléna, Dorothy et Zechs sonnèrent à la porte.

Duo demanda :

- Oh mais qui cela peut-il être ?

Wu Fei répondit, de l'air de l'homme à qui on ne la faisait pas

- C'est Réléna et sa horde.

- Comment tu le sais Feifei ? C'est parce que notre tortureuse euh scénariste l'a dit ?

- Non c'est parce qu'il y a une goutte de sueur qui se forme sur la tempe de Yuy

- Ahhh…

Effectivement, une goutte de sueur naquit du front parfait de Heero pour glisser sur son nez et passer entre ses lèvres sensuellement entrouvertes…

* * *

(**Duo** : je peux mettre la musique de film de c là steup'? 

**Mithy** : nan c'est pas pour maintenant… )

* * *

… la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup :  
  
, 

**- Heerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ?**

- Gloups ??

**- RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

' 

Quatre se bouina plus contre le corps de Trowa, qu'il avait scotché dès qu'il avait vu en slip vert :

Attention séquence émotion :

- Au secours j'ai peur !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas little one. Dussé-je supporter ton haleine de chacal dans nos derniers instants, nous échangerons un baiser d'adieu.

- Oh Trowa m'aimerais-tu si j'étais pauvre éternellement ?

- Non.

- …

- On ne peut pas s'aimer éternellement parce que tu me tueras avant avec ton haleine.

- …

- Mais bon ce sera une mort rapide hein ? Douloureuse mais rapide…

- Alors embrassons-nous et affrontons notre destin…

Ils s'embrassèrent… et Trowa perdit connaissance en murmurant :

- Par pitié que ce maudit audit cesse avant qu'il ne sonne notre glas. Et surtout le mien.

Quatre posa son nouveau petit ami sans ménagement sur le sol. Qu'il se débrouille après tout.

Fin de la séquence émotion.

Entre temps Heero avait évité Réléna de justesse, cette dernière jouant les Sol Carrelus sur le carrelage.

Le soldat parfait lui lança un regard méprisant avant de lui dire sèchement :

- Rends-toi utile femme et sors les plats du panier de pique-nique que tu as emmené.

- Oh Heero comme j'aime quand tu fais le mâle… Mais euh… comment sais-tu que…

- Parce que Zechs derrière toi fait la gueule parce qu'il porte un panier de pique-nique digne de toi qui doit peser vite fait 201,453 kg à lui tout seul.

- …

Zechs venait de faire son entrée, tirant effectivement la gueule. Il ne devait pas venir mais fallait bien quelqu'un pour porter le « repas romantique »

'  
Attention apparition : 

Il portait un bermuda marron – en plein mois d'octobre était-il au courant ? – sur un tee-shirt moulant beige et court, mettant sa puissante musculature… Ses bras étaient forts, son torse puissant, ses cuisses nerveuses…

Et il portait des mocassins marrons…

Avec des chaussettes de sport.

Tu parles d'un cassage de mythe…

Ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient sa taille et c'était déjà pas mal ça.

Il déposa la caisse – enfin le panier de pique-nique – au milieu du salon et dit de sa belle voix grave :

- On a sonné et ça n'a pas fonctionné… ta sonnette a un problème 04?

- Oh je t'en prie appelle-moi Quatre Adon... euh Zechs…

Le temps d'un sourire…

Puis réponse de Duo :

- Non elle n'a pas de problèmes ! En fait…

- EFFECTIVEMENT elle a un problème… mais ce sera réparé bientôt. Je demanderais bien à Rachid de faire le nécessaire mais il est en cong

- En cong ? Mais quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 31 Octobre.

- Tu es un patron généreux Quatre. Parce que normalement c'est demain que c'est féri

- Ah oui on sera le 1er novembre… si c'est férié et qu'on ne travaille pas, alors nous sommes des salariés… et nous nous sommes faits entubés…

- De quoi parles-tu Quatre ?

- Aucune importance, Zechs… aucune importance.

- En effet. Où se trouve ton congélateur que je puisse mettre ces vivres ?

'  
Quatre se mit à transpirer dans sa chemise rose. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait une panne de frigo ? Avec la sonnerie ce serait déjà gros… et il ne voulait pas dire que ses 1000 comptes bancaires étaient bloqués parce que ce serait la honte… 

Aie que dire ?

Que faire ?

Que penser ?

Il eut une idée :

- Zechs j'ai une cave fraîche… mettons la nourriture dedans. J'ai eu un problème de canalisations et euh ma cuisine est inondée.

- Mais ta cuisine ne semble pas être inondée…

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir Zechs ? Tu n'es jamais venu ici. Tu ne sais pas où se trouve ma cuisine.

- …..

- Et puis c'est un manoir ici. Si j'ai une inondation dans la cuisine, les pièces sont tellement grandes que pour le savoir il faut que j'y mette les pieds.

- Oui mais moi j'y ai déjà mis les pieds. Je peux vérifier…

Dorothy Catalonia, robe verte, longs cheveux blonds et sourcils sataniques venait de faire son entrée. Elle non plus n'était pas prévue, elle était juste scotchée à Réléna.

- Soit gentille Dorothy épile-toi les sourcils ça nous donnera des poils en plus pour éponger l'inondation.

- …

- Bref comme je te le disais Zechs, la pièce est condamnée.

- Si tu le dis… mais Quatre pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas un plombier ?

- Allons, allons Zechsy, je peux t'appeler Zechsy ?

Quatre avait papillonné des cils.

Il se vit pourtant opposé une fin de non recevoir

- Non Quatre.

- Très bien Zechsy. Etant riche toi-même tu sais que nous autres fortunés sommes de fieffés radins…

- Oui je te l'accorde.

- Alors je t'emmène à la cave…  
'

Le sourire de Chibi Boku Quatre était plus sadique que celui du Marquis de Sade.

Quoique vu l' époque, l'hygiène devait être inexistante et il devait avoir des dents noires et une haleine de chacal le marquis.  
'

Réflexion faîte, pour l'haleine oui, la comparaison était excellente

Quatre poursuivit :

- Duo, finalement c'est toi qui va nous aider à sortir les mets, Heero et la belle au bois dormant vont sortir les tapis de ma salle de sport pour les poser dans le couloir : ça fera comme des transats quoi.

- Bonne idée Q !

- Wu Fei…

- Il est HORS de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit Winner : nous ne sommes pas véritablement en vacances et…

- Veux-tu que je répète aux onnas ici présentes ce que maître O a dit ?

- …

- Joue le jeu Wu Fei. Ce n'est que temporaire de toute façon.

Wu Fei dévisagea Quatre, puis grogna devant le regard soudain inquisiteur de Zechs :

- Tu ne sais pas nager Wu Fei ? Et pourquoi portes-tu une bouée autour de la taille ? Il y a une piscine ici ? Et pourquoi vous…

- C'est une idée de Maxwell. Il a… fait un… pari… et nous avons perdu. On doit jouer à faisons comme si on ne pouvait pas partir en vacances parce qu'on est fauchés.

* * *

(**Duo** : I run, I hide… 

**Mithy** : Baka c'est Wu Fei qui parle donc ta doctrine il s'en fout un peu. Il peut mentir.)

* * *

- Et c'est un super jeu hyper drôle ! Ah ah je suis très euh.. amusé. Allons-y Zechs. Duo ! Le ventre de ce dernier se mit à grogner. 

Le Shinigami ne voyait pas d'un bon œil Réléna ventousée à Heero mais bon, Trowa serait là pour le défendre… à condition qu'il se réveille.

Le soldat parfait ne voyait pas d'un bon œil Duo partir avec un Zechs aussi séduisant, même s'il portait des mocassins avec des chaussettes de sport.

Mais bon, Winner était là et…

- Hn. Je viens avec vous. Chang réveille Barton et sortez les tapis.

- Mais Yuy…

- Le panier de pique-nique est trop lourd pour vous mais est un fétu de paille pour moi.

- Heero a raison Quatre. Et puis il est hors de question que je me tape ce truc tout seul.

Duo répondit :

- C'est pas gentil de parler de ta sœur comme ça !

- Je parlais de la malle imbécile. Quoique je me suis tapé ma sœur et son discours sur la paix pendant tout le trajet…

- Je te plains mon pauvre Zechsy.

Attention séquence bave :

Heero, voyant que le Shinigami n'avait d'yeux que pour chaussettes-de-sports-mocassins, entreprit de soulever la malle d'un seul bras au niveau de ses épaules, laissant sa paume à plat dessous.

Les muscles du bras étaient bandés au maximum, reflet d'un effort intense et le regard était de braise.

* * *

(**Duo** – xtase powa- : est-ce que ? 

**Mithy** : non)

* * *

Une énorme goutte de sueur glissa de sa tempe et un tremblement de son sourcil se vit sur son visage. 

Puis on entendit un crack.

Un bruit d'os cass

Ou d'un muscle déboîté.

Heero ressemblait à présent au Bossu de NOTRE-DAME.

Tous eurent un sursaut d'effroi avant que Heero ne dise calmement, malgré la sueur et la douleur apparente :

- Bon on y va à cette cave ?

Ils se mirent en chemin sans poser de question, même si Heero marchait comme s'il avait un balai dans le fion. Réléna voulut intervenir quand Heero lui dit :

- Je ne t'aime pas. Ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ne t'aimerais jamais d'amour. T'es une fille sympa et intelligente quand tu veux alors comprends qu'à cet instant il ne faut pas me faire chier. Si tu veux rester mon amie écoute ce que je dis. Si tu veux rester en vie évite-moi.

- Oui mon ex amour…

'  
Réléna était une fille intelligente donc. Enfin pour l'instant. 

Ils exécutèrent leur mission comme suit :

Wu Fei réveilla Trowa comme prévu et tous deux sortirent les tapis de sport : ils se rendirent compte à cette occasion que le manoir de Quatre était VRAIMENT grand et que les couloirs étaient vraiment longs.

Dorothy et Réléna ne servant à rien aux deux jeunes hommes, ils leur ordonnèrent de rester en dehors de leur chemin, d'aller poser leurs fesses au bout du couloir. Elles s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

A cette occasion Dorothy, pour une fois heureuse d'obéir à un homme, demanda à son amie si elle n'avait pas un petit miroir de poche et une pince à épiler. La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait autant de sourcils que ça si Quatre songeait réellement à ce qu'elle les épile pour lui permettre d'éponger l'inondation. Après tout elle l'avait transpercé de son épée, elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner, non ?

Réléna s'exécuta et Dorothy se regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Hmm.

En les fronçant bien, on aurait dit deux vers de terre poilus qui s'embrassaient, vu que les sourcils épais se touchaient.

Etait-elle de la famille de Kushrenada ?

Avait-elle trop d'hormones mâles ?

Etait-elle un homme.

Hmm cette partie mâle de son anatomie lui donnait des frissons

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils, les frottant l'un contre l'autre, cherchant plus de contacts poils contre poils…

Ses sourcils se faisaient l'amour sous ses yeux et c'était si beau, elle qui n'avait aucune vie amoureuse, encore moins sexuelle…

Non, pour tout l'or du monde elle n'épilerait rien.

Entre temps Réléna avait sorti un autre miroir de poche (rose bien sûr cliché jusqu'au bout) et s'était mis à se contempler.

Pourquoi Heero ne voulait-il pas d'elle?

Elle portait pourtant une jolie robe bleu…

Ses cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval

Elle était très peu maquillée, sa peau douce étant celle d'une riche jeune fille

Ayant les moyens de faire attention à elle

Ses yeux étaient d'un joli bleu… commun mais joli

Ses sourcils épilés contrairement à Miss Sourcils

Sa bouche fine mais sensuelle…

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

Oui…

Elle était

Elle était…

Heero n'était qu'un imbécile.

Même elle voyait qu'elle était attirante.

Intelligente.

Et sexy.

Elle fit une moue à la Marilyn, star ancestrale

et approchait ses lèvres de son image

tel Narcisse.

Quand elle entendit…

Des bruits.

Des bruits de choses lourdes traînées sur le sol.

Des cadavres ?

On l'attaquait encore ?

* * *

**(Mithy** : Réléna tu n'es pas persécutée dans cette fic personne ne veut de toi. 

**Réléna** – blasée - : on ne sait jamais, j'ai tellement l'habitude.)

* * *

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, murmurant un « T'es too much, toi », elle le ferma et tendit l'oreille : 

- Où on les pose, Barton ?

Wu Fei était quelque peu exaspéré. Il avait beau être un homme (enfin presque) fort et juste, ce n'était pas une raison pour honteusement profiter de sa force. Winner avait dit de déposer leur fardeau dans le couloir… mais il n'avait pas précisé lequel.

Un manoir c'est pas une hlm.

Trowa trouva soudainement difficile de répondre avec le calme et la sérénité qui lui étaient connus.

Wu Fei et ses airs supérieurs commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler.

Le pilote 03 avait mal aux épaules à porter toutes ces conneries.

Mais il devait se calmer : Trowa le faisait parce qu'il aimait Quatre et euh…

parce qu'il avait la dalle.

Alors le pilote de Heavyarms fit appel à ses instincts profonds : face au dragon solitaire il allait laisser parler le dompteur qui était en lui :

- Dans le couloir du premier étage Simba euh Wu Fei, près des WC…

- Et pourquoi l et pas dans le couloir du second ou du troisième ? Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé Simba ?

* * *

(**Mithy** : ouais c'est vrai ça Tro, Simba c'est un lion ! 

**Trowa** : ah ferme-la Mithy, tu casses l'ambiance… j'allais pas l'appeler Eliott, ça le faisait pas. Et puis j'ai jamais dompté de dragons alors je fais ce que je peux !)

* * *

Trowa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la dernière question et se contenta de dire : 

- Parce que c'est le plus près de la salle de sport et comme ça on aura moins de trajet à faire pour ramener les trucs…

- Mouais…

- Parce que c'est près du seul toilette qui marche…

- Mouais…

- Parce que quand tu tires la chasse d'eau, en fermant les yeux tu peux imaginer que c'est un torrent, et te prendre pour Shiryu…

- Tu m'as convaincu.

Et ils effectuèrent leur travail de forçat.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Dans la cave  
  
**

Pendant ce temps là, un Heero au lumbago plus que douloureux était en train de bravement aider ses amis à sortir tous les plats et autres vivres du « panier de pique-nique »

Il était clair qu'ils ne mourraient pas de faim…

Le spandex de Heero, qui était à celui-ci ce que le couteau suisse était à Mac Gyver, contenait une puissante mini lampe torche qui leur permit de se diriger sans trop de mal.

Et d'identifier les produits apportés par la princesse.

En cela ils pouvaient lui dire merci.

Quatre, pensant que même si sa cave était fraîche, certains produits ne risquaient vraiment pas de se conserver, envisagea de revendre le surplus au marché noir.

Chouette il se ferait un peu plus d'argent.

Zechs, ayant faim, le trajet l'ayant affamé au possible, avait pris une barre chocolatée et s'était mis à déchirer délicatement le papier du bout des dents.

* * *

(**Duo** : « … » 

**Mithy** –bave powa- : hmm j'hésite là)

* * *

Une fois la tâche accomplie, il se mit à mordiller tout doucement le chocolat de ses dents nacrées, avant de le croquer d'un coup sec. 

- Hmm…

- Ahhh…

Duo et Quatre venaient de fondre sur le sol mais pas dans la bouche de Zechs, hélas.

Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être un snickers.

Duo s'attendit à ce que Heero lui fasse une remontrance et se retourna vers lui… et s'aperçut que le soldat parfait lui-même bavait.

- Hmph. Rejoignons les autres avec nos provisions, que le jeu commence. Et toi Zechs finit ton chocolat on n'a pas que ça à foutre.

- Tu peux prendre ton temps Merquise.

- Et mon pied au cul, Heero ?

Le pauvre Zechs ne répondit rien, termina le chocolat calmement et prit quelques vivres. Il avait une minuscule trace au coin des lèvres qui mourrait d'envie d'être léchée.

Quatre ne s'en priva pas… et Zechs eut une soudaine nausée.

Duo se mit en colère :

- Quatre putain non quoi ! Tu sais que toi c'est pas le cri qui tue que t'as ! On en a besoin de Zechsy vu que Spandex boy est HS. Toi tu n'approches plus personne, pas avant que tout soit réglé est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux Duo, j'ai été plus rapide que toi ! Et comment tu fais pour me parler d'aussi près sans t'évanouir ?

- Je parle très vite Q et j'ai l'habitude de le faire en retenant ma respiration. C'est une question de survie.

- Oui. Mais quand je parle tu écoutes ?

- Quand tu parles je fais comme tout le monde : de l'apnée.

- …

Heero, qui n'aimait pas se voir traiter de faible par Duo prit deux fois plus de charge et souffrit 15 fois plus. Il faisait l'homme quoi.

Zechs se remit de sa nausée et regarda Quatre comme s'il voyait un alien. Puis il prit quelques paquets sans un mot avant de suivre Heero.

Les deux jeunes hommes restant firent de même.

* * *

**Au salon, puis le couloir  
  
**

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au point de départ – le salon du rez-de-chaussée -, nos amis se demandèrent où étaient les autres. Quatre songea à utiliser les interphones de la maison mais se ravisa : il n'avait plus de courant. Il tourna la tête vers le mur et vit un mot :

_- On est dans le couloir du premier étage, face aux commodités, effet chute du Niagara garanti comme dirait Duo. On joue le jeu jusqu'au bout little one pourvu que tu aies le sourire… euh oublie le sourire parce que là j'ai peur… on va dire pourvu que j'ai ma récompense ;-)_

_Sign__ : TB_

- Oh Trowa, comme tu es romantique…

_Oh Quatre comme tu peux être crétin…_

Ils montèrent donc dans le couloir du premier étage complètement exténués, les ascenseurs étant en panne. C'est fou ce que l'on pouvait être dépendant de l'électricit

Et sous leurs yeux ils virent…

Un couloir jonché de tapis de gym bleus

Mais bon pour qui voulait voir il y avait …

- Waouh des transats !!!

Wu Fei, Trowa, Dorothy et Réléna étaient couchés, le premier faisant semblant de faire des pâtés de sable, le second faisant semblant de bronzer, la troisième fronçant les sourcils avec un air béat et la quatrième se regardant dans son miroir, les ignorants complètement…

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous rejoindre ! Apportez-nous à manger on a faim ! Et Barton c'est ton tour de tirer la chasse, on n'entend plus le bruit des cascades là.

Wu Fei avait l'air vraiment de s'y croire… c'en devenait effrayant.

L'effet Shiryu et cinq pics peut-être…

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le couloir et mangèrent avec appétit. Ils étaient dans l'ordre suivant : Wu Fei, Trowa, Dorothy, Réléna, un « transat » vacant, personne ne voulant se mettre à côté d'elle, Quatre, Zechs, Heero et Duo.

Heero s'était mis près de Zechs pour empêcher Duo de baver… Mais en même temps Duo pouvait baver sur lui donc c'était parfait.

D'où venait cette pensée stupide ?

Trowa étant trop loin, Quatre décida de se repaître de sa nourriture… et de la vue du mâle à ses côtés.

Le clown – dont la mèche avait séché mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'œil sur tout – décida de se sacrifier de prendre la place laissée vacante près de Réléna pour mieux surveiller son nouveau petit ami. Il essaierait de ne pas s'évanouir s'il l'embrasse.

Zechs, qui avait senti le souffle de Quatre sur son visage et voyant la place laissée vacante par Trowa, décida de prendre sa place et s'installa aux côtés du dragon solitaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous entré dans le jeu de Duo et il était sûr qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout il mangeait à l'œil et pour une fois il n'attaquait personne. Il en profiterait pour demander à Wu Fei de lui coiffer les cheveux. Il adorait le contact de la brosse dans sa masse blonde. Il espérait que Wu Fei accepterait.

Dorothy et Réléna avaient trouvé le grand amour… tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

Finissant de manger, Heero se coucha sur le ventre en émettant un grognement : il avait mal aux reins et aux épaules, et partout…

Entendant la plainte de son ami, le Shinigami demanda d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais comme c'était sa voix française ça faisait aussi sexy qu'une porte de prison :

- Tu ne veux pas que je te masse le dos, dis?

- Hn.

- Que je te passe de l'huile sur le corps ? Pour bronzer ? Allez…

- Hn.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien Heero…

- Si tu me fais mal omae o korosu.

- Mais Heero tu n'es pas censé ressentir la douleur voyons…

Duo appliqua de l'huile sur le dos de Heero, la faisant pénétrer doucement et…

- Wu Fei ! Je t'ai demandé de me démêler les cheveux, pas de me faire un scalp !

- En voilà assez Merquise ! Je vais de l'autre côté de la plage car ta seule présence m'exaspère ! Et tu m'empêches de bronzer tranquillement.

On entendit Duo sursauter et un grand crack

Heero se tendit, écarquilla des yeux plein de larmes et hurla :

- Waouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omae o korosuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avant de s'évanouir.

Duo, sans le faire exprès lui avait tout remis en place.

Mais à quel prix…

Son mamour en sucre avait perdu connaissance et allait immanquablement le lui faire payer.

- Pardon, pardon Hee-chan…

L'après-midi passa ainsi, les G-Boys faisant ce que tout vacancier digne de ce nom fait sur une plage.

Rien.

Quelques temps après, Duo eut une sensation douloureuse dans le ventre.

Il eut mal, mal…

Il ne comprenait pas : tout allait bien avant qu'il ne mange…

Une idée lui dit de poser LA question :

- Réléna… t'as regardé la date de péremption avant d'acheter ?

- La date de quoi ? D'habitude c'est Pargan qui fait les courses pour moi voyons… pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber…

Duo se leva précipitamment et s'enferma dans les toilettes en murmurant :

- Imbécile va.

Quatre reçut un appel sur son portable. Heureusement qu'il avait encore de la batterie… et que la ligne n'avait pas été coupée n'est-ce pas ? Il décrocha son téléphone et au fur et à mesure de la conversation un magnifique sourire naquit sur son visage…

Il était riche

Immensément riche

Et venait de gagner un million de plus grâce à une affaire

Tout du moins… il n'avait jamais été pauvre

Pas

Une

Seule

seconde

Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir…

Il avait juste fait désactivé le disjoncteur pendant qu'il recevait son soi-disant coup de fil.

Il voulait une simple excuse pour rouler une pelle à Trowa

Faire semblant d'avoir peur quoi et agir dans un moment de désespoir…

Il était le stratège du groupe et avait trouvé un plan infaillible…

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que Duo veuille lui changer les idées de cette manière

Juste un action ou vérité bidon au coin du feu mais non… la baka voulait se la jouer « faisons semblant d'être en vacances… »

Il avait tenté de lui dire non avec les chemises. Mais… ça n'avait pas marché. Et trop de refus aurait paru suspect.

Donc il avait modifié son plan…

La prochaine fois il modifierait son haleine.

Il ne dirait rien. Parce que s'ils apprenaient que l'intoxication alimentaire aurait pu être évitée, il était mort…

Duo tira la chasse d'eau, et resta aux toilettes, vérifiant qu'aucun passager clandestin ne tentait de revenir à la surface.

Au bout du couloir résidait Wu Fei la panoplie complète du parfait glandu, short de bain rouge vif, bouée canard autour de la taille, tuba et palmes entendit la chasse couler…

Et soudain il prit peur en entendant le bruit :

Plouf !

Puis un cri :

- Yes !!!!!! Enfin !!!!

Le justicier hurla :

- Un homme à la mer !

Insérer musique de Baywatch (alerte à Malibu) et Wuwu qui court au ralenti, la bouée autour de la taille :

**_Some people stand in darkness  
Afraid to step into the light_**

Wuwu se précipita – toujours au ralenti bien sûr - vers la porte des WC et s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée…

**_Some people need to help somebody  
When the edge of surrender is in sight_**

Non, n'abandonne pas… pensa Wu Fei

Tout va bien se passer… Je vais te sauver

**Don't you worry, it's going to be all right.  
'Cause I'm always there,  
I won't let you out of my sight**

Wu Fei ne savait pas que c'était son ennemi juré dans le WC

Sinon…

Devant Wu Fei se dressait une porte

La porte vers un monde

Immonde

Wu Fei dut se résoudre à faire de l'apnée

Il sortit son katana de son short et dit, parlant comme Dark Vador :

- Par Nataku je te sauverais ! Dussé-je m'asphyxier je te sauverais !

- Hein ? Je comprends que dalle à ce que tu racontes ?? Heero c'est toi ? T'as attrapé une sacrée crève !

- Je te sauverai… qui que tu sois… Maxwell ???!

- Ouais Wu c'est Duo sort du jeu l ! Ce n'est pas la mer c'est les chiottes et on a un problème…

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a reproché de ne pas assez m'impliquer Maxwell, faudrait savoir !

- Wufi, help ! C'est insoutenable même pour moi ! Peux-tu chercher un sent bon steupl ?

- Quoi y'en a pas ici ?

- Non ! Ya des magazines que tu peux pas lire parce qu'il n'y a pas de courant ! On a dû planquer le matos le plus important c'est pas possible !

- Maxwell puisque c'est toi qui a un problème… je peux te laisser dans la merde alors…

- Ah ah ah ! Quatre n'a pas payé l'eau puisque son compte a été bloqué aujourd'hui et il n'y a qu'un WC qui fonctionne… donc _Je_ ne suis pas dans la merde. _Nous_ le sommes.

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même dans la buanderie?

- Parce que j'ai joué à la bataille navale et que tous les bateaux sont encore au port.

- Aie…

- Ouais aie. Tu vas me le chercher le sent bon oui ? Et le désinfectant ?

Wu Fei, le justicier solitaire ne répondit pas mais Duo entendit des bruits de pas rapides en direction de la buanderie. Là où Rachid cachait l'arme absolu contre les mauvaises odeurs et

le tartre.

Le canard WC.

Wu Fei entra donc dans la buanderie.

Il chercha partout, comme un fou, trouvant sur son chemin de la Javel, du liquide vaisselle, du savon machine et autres désodorisants…

Où est-il ?

Où est l'arme qui les sauvera ?

Etait-ce sans issue ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva l'arme absolue

L'arme ultime.

Elle semblait être nimbée de lumière…

Ou était-ce le soleil qui l'éclairait à travers la fenêtre ?

Toujours était-il qu'elle était là.

La bouteille.

Oh comme elle était sexy…

Elle était d'un bleu riche, un bleu roi, avec un délicat col de canard…

Elle était d'un plastic rigide mais qui semblait étonnement doux…

Elle avait un bouchon en forme de bec… on aurait dit de l'or…

Elle portait une étiquette sur la poitrine

Comme superman

Mais ce fut plutôt…

Canard WC fraîcheur bleue.

Lorsque Wu Fei la prit en main, il se sentit plus fort.

Plus puissant.

Plus mâle.

Et il eut la certitude que plus jamais sa vie ne serait la même.

Nataku venait de se réincarner.

Wu Fei savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il brandit l'arme ai dessus de sa tête.

Wuman (man attention y a un écho)

**- Par le pouvoir du canard ancestraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal**

« Insérer le bruit du tonnerre et des éclairs et des effets spéciaux à petit budget (genre coin-coin coin-coin coin-coin petits canards et non Hyoga je ne t'ai pas appelé) »

**- Je détiens la force de tous le détergents !**

Il n'y avait aucune transformation visible, si ce n'était que Wu Fei n'avait plus un poil dans la main mais un balai à chiottes.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, pressé de libérer Duo de l'oppresseur.

Il enjamba vif comme l'éclair Trowa et Quatre qui s'embrassaient à bouche que veux-tu, Zechs qui lui empruntait outrageusement son huile pour le corps, Réléna embrassant son miroir, Dorothy en en coma post coïtal sourcilier et Heero dans les bras de Morphée.

Tous stoppèrent leurs activités respectives (sauf Dorothy ) :

Réléna demanda à un Heero ensommeillé :

- C'était quoi ça Heero ?

- Hn.

- Merci pour ta coopération.

Quatre demanda à son mamour en apnée :

- C'est peut être un oiseau ?

- Non little one il aurait volé bien bas.

- Un chameau ?

- Non little one il n'avait aucune bosse.

Réléna objecta :

- Si j'en ai vue une moi…

- C'était pas une bosse Réléna.

- Ah…

Quatre poursuivit, imperturbable :

- Un lama alors ?

- Non little one, c'était **Wuman** notre nouveau Tony Micelli (Madame est servie)

- Oh… j'espère qu'on ne va pas la payer alors !

Wu Fei ouvrit la porte avec son katana et vira Duo des WC, qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission en paix.

Heureusement pour Wuman les petits bateaux de Duo avaient quitter le port.

* * *

**Dans la chambre**

Happy End ?

Duo venait juste de se doucher. Il avait mis un petit boxer noir (miraculeusement rescapé) et un tee-shirt blanc.

Il était mimi comme tout, tout frais, avec ses cheveux lavés et séchés à la va que je te pousse.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Le soldat parfait était à la fenêtre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il allait mieux assurément.

Les autres étaient partis dormir et les invités forcés étaient restés aussi.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés tout de même… Mais c'était temporaire et ils en étaient soulagés, Quatre ayant annoncé que tout serait comme avant dès demain.

Dans l'opulence…

Grand bien leur fasse.

Le soldat parfait avait mal au ventre mais il survivrait.

Sûrement était-ce le désir…

Sentant la présence de son partenaire, Heero se retourna et avança vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent…

* * *

(**Duo** : je peux insérer la musique de film porno maintenant? 

**Mithy** : t'es sûr que tu ne préfères pas te reposer après cette longue journée ?

**Duo** – ôô : « T-T »

**Mithy** - pauvre de toi - : Oki tu peux, vas y fais ton show mais ce sera court )

* * *

Voilà ce qui se passe quand Mithy ne veut pas faire de lemon… sans les commentaires il fait une page 

Insérer saxophone bon marché. (Ca y est tu l'as Dudu)  
  
'

Heero attrapa le Shinigami par la natte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, prenant ses lèvres en terrain conquis tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements.

Duo gémit – de douleur pour la natte, de plaisir pour le baiser, lui seul le savait – Il essaya d'arracher le spandex de Heero mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'était se casser un ongle.

Le soldat parfait – tout en continuant à embrasser Duo qui frôlait l'asphyxie – enfoui une main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme et arracha l'élastique qui retenait cette masse odorante.

Heero coinça ses doigts dans l'élastique avant de le casser, ce qui tira le pauvre Shinigami vigoureusement en arrière, tout ceci bien sûr sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Les cheveux de Duo faillirent rester dans la main de celui qui allait devenir son amant.

Si le pilote 01 n'avait pas fermé les paupières, il aurait vu que les yeux de Duo étaient remplis de larmes… d'émotions.

De son autre main, Heero arracha son tee-shirt marcel vert – le japonais s'était douché et changé -, révélant ses muscles déliés mais néanmoins puissants. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ôter son spandex mais cette mission se révélait impossible, même pour lui.

Le pilote 01 se résolut à ôter son cycliste comme tout le monde : une jambe après l'autre.

Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Duo.

Tout en roulant la galoche de sa vie à un Shinigami qui luttait pour sa survie tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Heero retira ses gambettes l'une après l'autre du spandex, n'omettant pas de couper encore plus le souffle à son partenaire car il lui avait mis un bon coup de genoux dans les roubignolles.

Duo était persuadé à ce moment précis qu'il ne serait jamais père.

Le soldat parfait ouvrit les yeux et vit son futur amant à la limite de l'apoplexie. Il ôta ses lèvres et sa langue de la bouche du jeune homme et lui décocha un sourire narquois.

Le Shinigami avait l'air un peu perdu… bien, cela signifiait que Heero Yuy était bien parfait en tout.

Ou qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Bref, ils étaient enfin nus l'un contre l'autre.

Heero, la délicatesse faîte homme dit :

- Oh Duo, comme tu es bandant…

- …

Duo ne répondit pas : il en était encore à chercher son souffle.

* * *

(**Duo** : tu m'en veux aujourd'hui Mithy. 

**Mithy** : mais non, quelle idée… )

* * *

Heero eut soudain une lueur sauvage dans le regard : il voulait Duo. 

Il le voulait à quatre pattes,

soumis les fesses à l'air.

Il voulait le lécher avant de le pénétrer.

Le faire sien.

Le prendre comme une bête.

Le harponner.

Le clouer au mur.

En un mot

il voulait l'achever.

* * *

(**Duo** : tu me détestes Mithy. 

**Mithy** : tu les as voulus ta musique à 2 balles et ton lemon bidon, tu les as eus)

* * *

Heero poussa Duo sur le lit et le força gentiment à se mettre à quatre pattes. 

Le Shinigami recherchait toujours son souffle… il pouvait toujours chercher quand il le trouvera il me préviendra.

Heero humidifia ses doigts et écarta la croupe crémeuse de Duo.

Il introduisit un premier doigt.

Puis un deuxième.

Puis un troisième.

Puis un quatrième.

Puis un cinquième…

* * *

(**Duo** – outré - : non mais ça va pas dis tu veux que je t'aide ? T'as cru que c'était la fête ou quoi ? T'as cru que c'était l'auberge espagnole ? Tu veux inviter tous tes amis ? C'est pas nice peep hole ici ! 

**Mithy** : - innocente scénariste - c'est pas moi c'est Heero.

**Heero** – ninmu ryoukai - : ok… je sais ce que j'ai à faire… )

* * *

Heero ôta le cinquième doigt. 

Puis le quatrième.

Puis le troisième.

Puis le second.

Puis le premier…

* * *

(**Duo** – bleu - : t'es gentille Mithy mais je voudrais en garder un quand même ! 

**Heero** – ryoukai que dalle - : moi aussi… c'est utile

**Mithy** -lève les yeux au ciel - : Ces hommes… jamais contents)

* * *

Jugeant Duo suffisamment préparé parce que s'il ne l'était pas il aurait parlé n'est-ce pas – il était vrai que notre Shinigami était anormalement silencieux – Heero prit son sexe et empala le pauvre baka dessus. 

Heero prit la virilité de son partenaire cinq secondes dans sa paume.

Ils jouirent immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes étant puceaux et éjaculateurs précoces.

Le soldat parfait étant le gentleman que nous connaissons s'endormit dans un grognement et instantanément.

Sur le dos de Duo bien sûr.

L'américain poussa Heero comme il le put et se leva discrètement pour éteindre la musique : il était à tout jamais dégoûté du sexe avec un autre être humain. Il s'achèterait un gode ou un concombre si Quatre payait la facture, il jouirait peut-être plus longtemps si c'était lui qui était aux commandes.

Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aimer Heero car après tout le sexe n'était pas ce qui comptait…

* * *

(**Duo** : Hypocrite. 

**Mithy** : Non ça c'était pour le « romance » spécifié au début

**Heero** : Tu me fais passer pour un mauvais coup ! Omae o korosu Mithy

Mithy : Tiens ça rime… c de la parodie Heero, ce qui signifie que dans la réalité t'es au top

**Heero** : T'en sais rien et puis n'oublie pas que je n'existe pas

**Mithy** : Raison de plus pour écrire ce que je veux )

* * *

Tsusuku 

C'est un VRAI plot what plot maman j'ai peur…. Et vous aussi…

Eh oui j'ai vraiment pété mon câble… et c'était chaud pour Duo… mais pas dans le sens du bonheur de la jouissance

Sans queue ni tête ? Pas sûr… à voir ;-)

J'espère que vous vous serez amusés autant que moi.

La suite dans « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chameaux !!!!!!! »

a pluch'

Mithy ;-)


	2. L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des ch...

**Disclaimers, Rating (100 pour cent R, pour ce chap gros Lime), genre et avertissements dans le 1er opus.**

**Pour ceux qui ont une sensation de déjà lu** : c'est une repost de la 1ère partie (ok c'était il y a 8 mois lool) j'ai voulu changer pour les raisons précédemment citées dans le 1er opus ;-) . Et j'ai pas perdu vos reviews !

Micis reviews à Manue, Yami et Kyralya et Calliclès (no fait, je vous ai répondu, si vous n'avez rien reçu, dîtes-le moi et je vous renvois le message ;-))

**Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu : allez-y, j'mords pas lol.**

Idées de fics quand elles me tiennent.. et qu'elles ne me lâchent pas aieaieaie…

Celle-ci je la dois à ma Zorky na moi que j'aime (grrrrrr) qui a osé me mettre dans la tête une suite à « Qui a planqué le canard wc » Et tout le monde sait ce qui se passe quand j'ai une idée…

Aie…

Aloreuh on va se la jouer re vrai fiqueuse :

Avertissement supplémentaire : tentative d'humour et amour toujours qui vaincra les adversités…

**Les G-Boys** /blêmes/: Oh. Mon.Dieu.

**Mithy** : Meuh non… faut pas s'inquiéter….

C'est le lendemain de « qui a planqué le canard wc » : la maisonnée est…. bon je me tais : lisez ;-)

* * *

**L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chameaux…**

**Chambre réservée à Heero et Duo, Manoir Winner, Luxembourg 1er Novembre AC 196**

Des bruits suspects s'échappaient de cette pièce…

Des souffles entrecoupés, des froissements de draps, de corps…

Deux ou trois cheveux à terre, tombés sous le feu de l'action,

entraînés dans les délices et tourments de la passion…

- Hmmm….

Un homme donnait des baisers empreints d'un désir impérieux, laissant des morsures d'amour, arrachant des micro parcelles de peau à un ange endormi….

- Oh….

Ce vampire… pardon… ce _même homme_ passait inlassablement ses mains sur sa proie… euh… victime… hmm… conquête, comme on remettrait des muscles en place… sauf qu'il n'y avait là _aucun_ muscle à replacer.

- Oh, Oh…

Cette créature crépusculaire s'apprêtait à s'unir à son partenaire immobile, préparant son propre épieu de chair pour le crucifier, le marquer de son sceau.

- Oh… Duo…

- Au secours…

La voix de notre Shinigami était faible, très faible, mais la désespérance était vibrante.

- Nan…

- Oh Duo… laisse-toi faire, détends-toi…

- Nan…

- Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi… ta bouche est réticente mais ton corps me parle…

- Nan… ma bouche te dit nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn et elle fait partie de mon corps…

- J'adore ton corps, il est si…

- si écrasé, si las, si endolori, si meurtri, si…

- Hmm coquin ! Tu n'as cessé de me tenter avec tes tenues aguicheuses.. et ta longue natte…

- Habillé comme un prêtre ? Avec mon pantalon bouffant ? Tu as un gros problème ! Et laisse ma tresse tranquille, d'abord !

- Ouais… et pis quand t'es tout de cuir avec ton top rouge… hmmm…

- Nan ça c'est la mode Endless Waltz, tu te trompes de script là.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…on est juste quelques mois après l'opération météore.

- Oui. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on nettoie nos…

- Tss tss n'essaie pas de tuer le moment : tu n'y échapperas pas, Duo.

- Pitié… j'ai encore mal de ce que tu m'as fait subir euh endurer euh… euh… euh…

- Nani ? La manifestation de mon incontestable virilité t'as posé un quelconque problème ?

- … Pitié… .

- …

- Te fâche pas Heero mais franchement c'était pas le pied.

- Tu as joui je l'ai senti dans ma main.

- C'est parce que j'imaginais que j'étais ailleurs. Vu la durée de nos ébats j'ai vraiment pas pensé longtemps.

- Non… tu renies ton implication, c'est parce que tu as peur de souffrir.

- J'ai souffert !!!! Et oui j'ai peur !

- Je sais, Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, blablabla…

- JE TE PARLE DE MES FESSES !!!! DE SOUFFRANCE PHYSIQUE !! Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?

- Nan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sincèrement ? Parce que je m'en fous.

- Heero !!!!!

- Tu veux une autre raison ? Parce que je suis un homme et par conséquent, un « non » signifie « oui ».

- Je ne suis pas une fille, moi, ça ne marche pas ce truc.

- Tu fais la femme. Tu vas chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

- ….

- Je vois que tu es devenu raisonnable…

- Nan…

- Accueille en toi l'épée du perfect soldier.

- Naaaaan…

- Prends-moi en toi… et subit…

- NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

Le jour était à peine visible à travers les stores vénitiens de la chambre.

Notre petit baka avait fait un cauchemar, un terrible, terrible cauchemar qui l'avait laissé tremblant de peur.

Il laissa les battements effrénés de son coeur se calmer.

Ouf…

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Il aurait bien essuyé son front moite de transpiration du revers de sa main…

.. si sa main n'était pas clouée au lit par un corps étranger

par le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Cette créature inhumaine…

* * *

**Heero** : attends Mithy tu me fais passer pour quoi ? 

**Duo** : pour une brute pas épaisse !!!!

**Heero** : attends Duo tu étais consentant ! Et pas épaisse ? J'ten mettrais des « pas épaisses » moi !

**Duo** : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

**Mithy** : ça ne change rien tu t'y es pris comme un manche

* * *

L'américain avait un souvenir mitigé – pour ne pas dire cuisant - de sa toute première fois : 

- des baisers à couper le souffle

Ahhhhhh

- des papouilles somme toute très agréables…

Ahhhhhh

- Puis…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ça fait un mal de chien !

En plus ça a été hyper rapide….

insérer le bruit d'un ticket qu'on composte

Le Shinigami se sentait frustré : était-ce ce à quoi il avait eu droit hier qui suscitait tant de remous dans la société ?

Qui faisait vendre les pubs ?

Qui faisait le fonds de commerce du cinéma et autres romans ?

Qui contrôlait le monde ????

* * *

**Quatre** /chantant/ : vla minus et cortex, vla minus et cortex, cortex le génie, minus l'abrutiiii 

**Duo** /sort sa faux/ : nan mé c'est qui qu'tu traîtes de minus, là ?

**Quatre** /battant en retraite/ : mais j'pensais pas à toi !

**Duo** /satisfait/ : ahhhhhh

**Quatre** /loin/ Mais quand même, le Heero il a eu son gruyère et toi, euh, mah… les euh tu comprends ?

**Duo** /repense au compostage et frémit/

* * *

Mais revenons à notre histoire : 

Comme c'était une véritable découverte pour notre Duo – malgré le côté aguicheur-, il avait fait entièrement confiance à notre parfait soldat, après tout, vu tous les moult tests qu'on lui avaient fait subir, il ne pouvait qu'être docteur es sexe…

Le hic était que le japonais, vu son mode de vie, avait manifestement autant d'expérience en la matière que Mireille Mathieu avec une batte de base-ball.

Mais cela Duo ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça l'un et l'autre.

En y réfléchissant bien… ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé hier soir…

Nan.

Ils s'étaient juste un peu chauffés, avaient flirtin

* * *

**Mithy** /extatique/ : c'est bôôôo le flirt… on se poursuit, on s'attache, on se bécote, on se gahhhh… 

**Duo** /ta gueule Mithy/ : parle pour toi. Nan réflexion faite, parle à ma tête, le temps que je répare ce qui est malade par ta faute.

**Mithy** /air mauvais/ : je suis l'auteur Duo, ne l'oublie jamais. Et c'est toi qui l'as voulu, t'étais prévenu.

**Duo** /espèce de crétine/: nan j'oublie pas . Chaque fibre de mon corps s'en rappelle ô maîtresse sadique

* * *

Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du jeune homme que Heero pouvait, parfois oui, être un ado comme les autres.

L'américain observa la masse compacte – son euh petit ami ? -qui dormait très près de lui, broyant presque une de ses mains dans les siennes :

_C'était mignonnnnn il lui tenait la main pour dormir…_

Il était complètement nu, un mince filet de sueur couvrant ses pectoraux puissants…

_Ok il était beau._

_Il était waouh._

_Il était gah._

Ses cheveux en bataille caressaient son front et sa bouche était entrouverte…

_Ahhh…_

Un léger filet de bave s'échappait des lèvres sensuelles

_Argh__…la casseuse de Mythe, la tueuse de moments…_

Il ronflait.

Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, un petit peu comme quand il avait réussi une mission

Ninmu Kanryou. 

Duo qui l'aimait à peu près la veille se mit à le haïr dans la minute.

De quel droit pouvait-il être en pleine forme alors que lui serait obligé de prendre des médicaments pour prétendre marcher droit ?

Etait-ce ainsi que les êtres se manifestaient leur amour ?

Oui, on disait que l'amour faisait mal…

Mais tout de même…

A ce point ?

Non ce ne pouvait être possible…

Duo comprenait enfin pourquoi sauter le pas était un péché.

_Plus jamais !!_

_Plus jamais avec un être vivant !!!!_

L'américain dégagea sa main avec rage, faisant Heero rouler sur lui-même pour tomber du lit et embrasser le sol dans un grand boum.

Stupeur…

Tremblements.

Le Shinigami allait mourir.

Quand le soldat parfait se relèverait, il sortirait son arme.

Oterait la sécurité.

Armerait.

Et tirerait.

Gloups.

Duo attendit, toujours étendu sur le lit.

Une seconde

Cinq secondes

Dix minutes….

Heero ne se relevait pas.

- Oh my God je l'ai tué !!!!!!!!!!

Le Shinigami, un peu paniqué quand même malgré sa rancoeur, approcha doucement du côté du lit d'où son amant était tombé.

Ou plutôt fracassé.

Il tendit l'oreille… :

- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra pshhhhhhhhhhh rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr pshhhhhhhh Duo… omae o korosu….

Le soldat parfait s'était remis à ronfler, mais cette fois-ci un peut plus fort.

Il était vivant.

Hmph.

Le pilote 01 était siiii… siii épuisé de l'effort qu'il avait fourni la veille qu'il ne s'était même pas réveillé après la violence de la chute.

_Fichtre !_

_Quel effort !!!!_

Hmps violence… quand on pensait que le Heero avait juste un tout petit peu fait exploser son Gundam et s'en était sorti à peu près en un seul morceau….

Un bataillon de Oz aurait pu entrer qu'il n'aurait probablement rien entendu.

Nan il était en mode post coïtal, les sourcils en moins.

L'américain se leva du lit péniblement – tous ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien – il avait même mal à des endroits qui étaient tellement inexistants qu'ils ne semblaient pas vivants en temps normal.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet enfer avant le réveil de Heero.

Notre petit Shinigami alla prendre la douche la plus rapide et la plus silencieuse de l'histoire de l'humanité –

On ne savait jamais, Heero sourire en coin super fier de lui Yuy pourrait avoir envie de remettre ça.

_Et Duo voulait pas sa danette._

Ou pire, il aurait ptet envie de discuter de « ce qui s'était passé »

Dans tous les cas Duo signait son arrêt de mort : il se voyait surtout pas jouer la franchise, comme dans son rêve :

_- Accueille en toi l'épée du perfect soldier._

_- Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !_

L'américain trembla imperceptiblement. Ce fut avec une lueur plus déterminée que jamais qu'il entra dans la chambre choisir ses vêtements.

Pour survivre.

insérer thème the eye of the tiger, rocky 3

_Qui est barracuda ?_

**Risin****' up -- back on the street,   
Did my time, took my chances   
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet   
Just a man and his will to survive   
**_J'ai__ été élevé dans la rue_

_J'y ai fait mon temps, ai saisi ma chance_

_J'ai parcouru la distance et je suis à présent sur mes pieds_

_Juste un homme avec sa volonté de survivre_

Oh que oui.

Le dudule avait envie de vivre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le perfect soldier,

Le zero lover….

Alors il s'activa.

Il opta pour sa tenue la plus anti sexuelle possible– pantalon bouffant, veste de prêtre – quand il se souvint de son rêve…

_- Hmm coquin ! Tu n'as cessé de me tenter avec tes tenues aguicheuses… et ta longue natte… _

Duo devint blême.

Il détacha ses cheveux avec rage, les démêla aussi rapidement que possible – ils les avaient nattés pour dormir après son expérience transcendante – avant de les nouer en queue de cheval.

Il prit toutes ses tenues de prêtre, fit une petite prière et les brûla consciencieusement dans la salle de bains.

Le soldat parfait était encore parfaitement par terre, ne se levant même pas malgré l'odeur de brûlé.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait fourni un effort surhumain.

Nan. Sans blagues.

* * *

**Duo** : Hey ! Tu viens d'expliquer à tous tes lecteurs ébahis pourquoi je ne portais plus cette tenue après l'opération météore. Tu viens de révéler à tous un des grands mystères de ce siècle ! 

**Mithy** /fière puis réfléchit/ : euh tu sais ce que ça veut dire ébahi ?

**Duo** /heuuuuu/ : tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

**Mithy** : mah non, j'me demandais c'est tout, après tout, 'paraît qu't'es un baka….

* * *

Notre Shinigami ne savait pas ce qu'était endless waltz : 

Une prémonition ?

Hmmm…

Il fit le vœu de ne jamais danser avec son tortio euh son amant.

Et qu'il ne porterait jamais rien de rouge.

On ne savait jamais après tout

Duo se rendit compte, une fois qu'il avait brûlé sa collection de tenues aguicheuses – J avait dû mettre en boucle « les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir » à un pauvre petit Heero sans défense devant le beau Ralph de Bricassart – qu'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre sur le dos.

Aie…

Il se mit à fouiller aussi silencieusement que possible la penderie.

Rien.

Rien de rien.

Dans un dernier espoir, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et il vit…

….

……..

……………..

une tenue superbe !

D'une blancheur absolue.

Elle luisait dans la chambre tel un trésor.

Il avait trouvé le Graal !

Il avait trouvé une djellaba.

La djellaba que lui avait offerte Quatre quand ils étaient tous les deux ensemble dans le désert.

La djellaba qu'il avait mise dans le tiroir à chaussettes en pensant qu'il ne la porterait jamais, aussi jolie soit-elle ce n'était pas son style de se balader en robe.

Ok c'était pas en robe mais il s'en fichait royalement, vu que lui-même avait accommodé le style soutane à sa sauce .

Bref.

Cette djellaba allait lui permettre de FUIR

Fuir la chambre et les probables envies de son amant de remettre ça.

* * *

**Quatre** : on se lève tous pour danette, danette 

**Mithy** /en apnée/ : toi t'es pas encore levé

Il revêtit la tenue qui lui allait à ravir, ne moulant aucune de ses formes chimériques.

Il était d'une élégance rare avec cette tenue virginale, avec au col et aux manches un entrelacement de broderies d'or…

**Duo** /ôO/: virginale ?

**Mithy** : si je mets immaculée ça reviendra au même.

* * *

L'américain se mit en quête des babouches dorées qui allaient avec – cachées sous le lit – et les mit. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son pauvre mamour en sucre qui était toujours par terre, qu'il n'avait pas replacé sur le lit de peur de le réveiller.

_Ouais t'avais peur qu'il t'attrape, oui ?_

Il avait une grosse bosse sur le front…

Il était si kawaii…

Duo s'approcha doucement de Heero, hypnotisé par sa beauté, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds se trouvent à peine à une trentaine de centimètres de son corps.

Heero était kawaii oui.

Il lui avait fait mal hier soir mais il l'aimait quand même : ce n'était pas de la faute de Heero si la première fois était douloureuse…

_A moins que ?_

Mais il avait toujours ce sourire…

_ce sale sourire…_

content.

Grrr.

Rageant.

Re grr.

Môssieur avait passé une bonne nuit.

Lui avait cauchemardé sec.

…

Ok la première fois c'était douloureux : mais pourquoi serait-il le _seul _à souffrir après tout?

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ressentir la félicité de n'être qu'un ?

**Pourquoi ce serait lui tout seul qui aurait mal aux fesses ?**

Ouais d'abord : pourquoi il était d'office UKE ?????

C'était injuste !!!

Lui aussi prendrait son pied nom de nom !!!

Quant à Heero « mamour en sucre Yuy », il pouvait aller se faire téter les yeux par un éléphant siffleur de bières avant de pouvoir lever ne serait-ce qu'une phalange sur lui !

Il l'aimerait A DISTANCE !

L'américain, dans un geste de rage, donna un coup de babouches dans le ventre de son tortionnaire d'amour prostré par terre – qui ronflait encore, toujours en format post coïtal - avant de sortir de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il savait précisément où il irait et ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui.

A part fuir.

Ah… tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si Quatre n'avait pas eu cet audit de malheur…

Il referma la porte derrière lui, n'omettant pas de prendre quelques petites babioles – bombes, faux thermiques, dagues et revolvers -…

Djellagami liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiives !

**Teaser Tsusuku **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus héhé 

a pluche'!

**Mithy** /evil/


End file.
